Family Matters
by Kit-Kitsune
Summary: Naruto's pregnant and Sasuke's happy. But what's to happen to the happy couple when Naruto looses the baby? Never heard anything like this have you? Please read, it's really good!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the author's rant about nothing thingy…a few days ago, I wore a skirt to school. Now if you knew who I was, you would know that I absolutely loath skirts! But we had a project in Teen Leadership so I wore the stupid skirt. Apparently, I have nice legs or so my friends/teacher/ex-girlfriend/current-girlfriend say…heck even I think they're right. God I love my legs…okay I'm done**

**I own NOTHING! Except for Naruto and Sasuke's baby…lol not really…but in a way…stop it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice sunny day in Konoha, just like any other day. However, today was great day for Sasuke was returning home from his mission. It had been three days since Sasuke left and he was more than happy to return home, not that he showed it. Of course, the only reason as to why the Uchiha was happy was that he'd get to see his blonde husband. The two lovers got married about a year after the whole closet incident. In truth, Sasuke never really forgave Ino and Sakura for that but at the same time, he was glad that they did. But what pissed him off the most was that not a single person in this damn world was at all surprised that the two got together. Sasuke would have started on a little killing spree if Naruto hadn't…yeah lets not get into that.

Any ways, not exactly everyone was happy about the two getting together but they never showed it. For instance, take Neji for example, even though he kinda helped Sakura and Ino in getting Naruto and Sasuke together, he didn't like the idea of _his_ Naruto being with that bastard. Neither did Gaara when word got to him from Temari, who was told by Shikamaru. Gaara didn't believe this, so he went to Konoha himself claiming it was just to visit when actually it was to see if it was true. When he found it to be true, he sulked by himself. Neji saw him one night, and he wasn't sure as to what had possessed him, but he sat with the boy and sulked with him. A few days of sulking together, the two started developing feelings toward one another. Now Neji is a shinobi in Suna…not to mention Gaara's husband.

Sakura and Ino decided to play matchmaker again on Shikamaru and Temari. They didn't fall for that whole 'locked in the closet' thing like Sasuke and Naruto. Those two on trying to pair them up were annoying Shikamaru and Temari. Temari would have beaten the hell out of them but she was too busy yelling at Shikamaru for being too lazy to help her. The lazy bum solved the problem and asked Temari on _a_ date. 'A' being singular not plural. However, after the first date they went on another one. Then another one. Then another one. And they've been dating ever since.

But Sakura and Ino didn't stop playing matchmaker. They thought that Shino needed someone and since he wasn't gay or even bi, they had to find a perfect girl for him. One day, when Shino, Sakura, and Naruto were on a mission together in Mist Village, they met this girl, Chihiro, who seemed to take an interest in Shino's bugs. The bug lover seemed to have fun in explaining things about bugs to the girl. Sakura and Naruto thought they had lost their minds when Shino said a joke to the girl and he actually _laughed_! No one in the village believed it when they got back. Shino denied every bit of it. But he always makes this little face when a mission for Mist comes up. Plus he's the first to request it no matter how stupid or low ranked the mission is. Kiba calls Shino and Chihiro's relationship a long distance one. Not even Kiba escaped the SakuIno matchmaking duo. For some strange reason they had the idea that Kiba had a thing for Hinata so they tried to hook them up. Both Hinata and Kiba accepted the idea of a date. But unlike Shikamaru and Temari, they didn't go on any more dates. Instead, they just hung out like friends and it's been that way ever since. With all this pairing people together, Sakura and Ino were feeling somewhat lonely, so they set out to find each other a man. The guys they picked pissed one another off but Sakura gave Lee a chance just like Ino gave Choji one. Sakura was surprised at how much she liked hers and Lee's date. Unfortunately, Lee has yet to propose to her. Choji on the other hand, proposed to Ino about a year and a half after they started dating. In a few months, Ino's going to give birth to their first-born. She stopped letting Choji go on missions once she was in the third trimester.

If only Naruto were like that. Speaking of Naruto, here he comes. A smirk makes its way to Sasuke's lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sasuke places his hands on either side of the blonde boy's waist. "So how'd the mission go Teme?" you'd think that after being together for three years, they wouldn't call each other 'teme' or 'dobe'. But what most people don't realize is that those are their pet names for each other instead of 'Sugar Bear' or 'Honey Poo' or something as sickening as that.

"Dull." Sasuke's voice sounded dull. "And how did it go without me here to molest you?"

"Uncomfortably peaceful," Naruto pouted. Then he placed his hand on his swollen stomach. "Me and the baby really missed you." Sasuke placed his hand on his pregnant husband's tummy. Naruto had been with child for about four, almost five, months and he refuses to let Sasuke stay home. The raven haired had tried everything to make Naruto agree with him that he should be here with Naruto incase he needed his help or if something went wrong. Ever time Sasuke used the last part as an excuse to stay, they would get into a big argument. Neither of them liked the thought of something bad happening during the pregnancy so Naruto would go to Tsunade at least twice a week to make sure everything was okay, which is where he was heading to before he saw Sasuke. Since Sasuke had to give her his report anyways, he walked with Naruto to the Hokage Tower.

When they reached Tsunade's office, said Hokage was passed out and drooling all over her desk, and if you look closely you can see her sake bottle, how like her. Like the thousand times before, Naruto picked up the nearest book and slammed it on the desk next to Tsunade's ear. And like the many times before, Tsunade woke up abruptly and threatened the boy who would say that she shouldn't threaten someone who's pregnant. That would lead to her saying that, him being pregnant means that he's a girl, which lead to Naruto getting pissy and whine to Sasuke who would ignore both of them. Poor Naruto everyone's picking on him. Ten minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto leave the Hokage Tower. Looks like everything is going smoothly in the pregnancy. Sasuke still remembers when Tsunade told them that Naruto was pregnant all those months ago.

Naruto had been throwing up a lot in the morning. Sasuke had thought that he could be pregnant but knew that it was impossible for a male to get pregnant. Since neither of them could figure out what was wrong, they went to Tsunade for answers. She couldn't believe it even if she was the one who personally examined him. But then she remembered that Kyuubi doesn't have a gender and can produce a child. It only makes since that Kyuubi changed Naruto's body so that he can too. Now doubt that Naruto yelled repeatedly at his stomach, where Kyuubi was located. You can almost hear the fox demon laughing at the boy from inside. There was really only one thing on Sasuke's mind when Tsunade told him. Could they still have sex? Naruto tried to kill him for saying that but once Tsunade said that it was okay, Sasuke poofed he and Naruto somewhere else. Yep that was a very pleasant ending for the both of them that day.

Anyways, back to what's going on now. The two expecting parents were currently walking down the street. Occasionally, people would come up to them and start rubbing Naruto's stomach and say something along the lines of "It's going to be such a cutie when it's born" or "How's the soon-to-be Uchiha baby doing?" or ask some kind of question to the unborn child as if expecting it to answer them. Sasuke would roll his eyes and glare to the people (mostly women) to back off what's his. That would make Naruto yell at him and tell him to stop being such a possessive bastard. Finally, after many hours of people rubbing Naruto's stomach, Sasuke glaring at them, and Naruto yelling at him, the two made it home. The raven haired male flopped down on the couch. Today had been too long and after that mission, he really needed to relax.

Naruto sat on the edge of the couch. He loved watching his husband sleep for the fact the Sasuke looked so peaceful and so damn SEXY! The blonde bit his bottom lip as he raised his hand over to the body next to him.

The sharingan user wasn't stupid when he felt someone remove all his ANDU armor and drop them to the floor. He knew very well that it was Naruto. That was one of the many things that Sasuke noticed about Naruto when he's pregnant. Usually Naruto would just watch the boy sleep for a while then leave to do something or sleep next to or on top of him. However, when he became pregnant, Naruto would sometimes touch his skin or remove his clothes like he is now and then that would lead to a nice little fuck. Speaking of sex, that's another thing that seemed to change a bit. The blonde acted very impatient when they were 'making love' and plus he would scratch Sasuke's back to where it almost or does bleed.

When Naruto removed all of the older boy's armor, he saw that Sasuke was wearing his usual black shirt. Ew…he was only one layer away from touching that nice smooth skin. As Naruto slipped his hands under Sasuke's shirt, he did butterfly kisses as he pulled the shirt up. Little moans could be heard from the raven haired. The boy could feel himself getting hard. If Naruto didn't stop he just might…wait! Why'd Naruto stop? Sasuke opened his onyx eyes to see that the boy had sat up and was touching his stomach with a dumbfounded look on his face. The Uchiha sat up and looked at Naruto with concern. "Naru-"

"I felt it Sasuke!" Naruto beamed. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it on his stomach. Sasuke thought Naruto had lost his mind because he didn't fee- The older male stared in amazement at the stomach. He wasn't exactly sure what he felt but he knows that he felt something. The blonde was happy beyond all reasoning. It was the first time he felt the baby move so this is kind of expected of him. Even Sasuke was quiet happy. He had never felt a unborn move. He wonders what it's going to be like when the baby is finally born. That just excites Sasuke more and yet, it scares him like hell.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he noticed that sad look on Sasuke's face.

"Nothing, it's just…" Sasuke trailed off. He rubbed Naruto's tummy as he continued. "Well, I was thinking, what if the baby doesn't like me?"

The blonde had to muffle his laughter. "Sasuke don't be stupid. Why on earth wouldn't he or she like you?"

"I don't know it's just in some cases, the baby would show more affection to its mother more than the father…"

"Or it will show more affection to the father more than the mother. Or it would love them both equally or just flat out hate us and cry every chance it gets." Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's. "There's no telling what the baby may be like when its born. But if it has black hair and eyes like you, I'm not speaking to you for a whole month." the blonde said this almost as if he meant it. He just might too.

"Hn."

Naruto flashed his big grin at his lover. Then the happy couple went back to admiring Naruto's stomach. God when is the baby gonna hurry up and be here? They were dieing to see there precious bundle of joy out of Naruto. Too bad they don't know that, that may happen sooner than expected.

* * *

**Ahhhhhh!! I'm mean! I'm mean! I'm such a bad person! I want to say why but I cant!!**

**Please review! I want to have at least 10 reviews or I wont update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! I went to this webpage and you know those cursor mania thingys that some pages get…well there's this one were if you go over it, it gets sparkly. I love that one!! I'm like easily amused by sparkly things. I get all excited when I see it! Okay I think I'm done ranting about nothing…please read the chapter now…**

**What are you doing?! Read it already!!**

'_**This means Kyuubi is talking'**_

'_This is thinking'_

_This is like dreams or past_

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Sasuke didn't have a mission so he decided to spend it with his lover. Since they were in need of food thanks to Naruto's constant eating, the happy couple walked into the grocery store. It just so happened that Sakura was in there with Ino at her side. The duo waved at the boys. Naruto waved back and told them about what happened last night. They practically exploded. The raven haired Uchiha acted as if it wasn't anything special but they all knew that he was just as excited as they were. They all decided to shop together since both pairs had just showed up. By 'all' it means that Sakura, Ino, and Naruto; Sasuke just wanted to be with his husband, even if there are other people to his distaste.

"Hey, have you guys picked out a name yet, Ino?" Naruto asked the eight and a half month pregnant blonde.

"Yeah, we chose the name Suki," Ino said rubbing her stomach. "Too bad it's not a girl or I would have picked the name Kira."

"Don't be sad, Ino," Sakura said. "Because Naruto's baby is going to be one."

The two women and Naruto laughed. Sasuke on the other hand didn't like that idea. "Hell no, it is _not_ going to be a girl."

"Ah come on Sasuke, I would love to have a girl," Naruto giggled.

"Yeah, think about it," Sakura began. "If you have a girl then when she gets older, you'll have to kill every guy that looks at her, especially if she takes after you or Naruto."

"And especially if it's both," Ino added. "Oh my god, can you image how cute she would look?"

"I know. She'd have long silky black hair and big beautiful blue eyes. And if she takes mostly after Naruto, then she would probably get those lines on her tan cheeks and not to mention cute chubby ones at that." the two girls giggled at the thought. Even Naruto thought it would be funny to see how Sasuke would act if they had a girl. Sasuke, however, was mentally cringing at the thought.

To him, it would be hell raising a girl because girls were annoy, spoiled brats, and they act so stupid when they're around someone they liked. If he did have a little girl, he would make sure she didn't pay attention to such things as that. But knowing Naruto, the girl would act like a dumb fangirl. Or she could act the way that Hinata did when she had a crush on Naruto. But Sasuke doubted that his girl would be shy, especially if she took after Naruto or even himself.

But then again, if he were to have a boy, he would probably act one of two ways. One: he could take over Naruto's personality and annoy Sasuke every chance he gets. Two: take over Sasuke's personality and act like a jerk to everyone. But there is a third one where he could act hyper and be a jerk to a few people. The second one sounds less annoying to Sasuke.

While Sasuke was going over what would happen if his child was a girl or boy, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto had finished the shopping and thought it best not to disturb that absentminded boy. They swear that Sasuke was like a zombie when he acted like that. He would answer everyone's questions with an 'hn' or wouldn't say anything at all. It was kind of weird that he didn't hit anything while he was walking with them. By the time he came back to reality, they were sitting at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. "Welcome back, Sasuke," Naruto greeted handing him a bowl of ramen. The boy took the ramen and started eating it.

Once they were done eating, Sasuke and Naruto walked home. And just like yesterday, random people went up to them to rub Naruto's swollen stomach. Sasuke was so close in using chidori on them but thankfully Naruto was there to keep him from killing everyone.

* * *

About a week later, Tsunade sent Sasuke on a mission with Kiba and this other ANBU, Sai. How could the old bat be cold enough as to put Sasuke on a mission with the loud obnoxious Inuzaku? And worst off, how could she put him on a mission with his look alike? Sasuke has his reason for loathing Sai. Not only does he hate the fact that he looks like him and tried to kill him once but the main reason is because Sai used to have a crush on _his_ Naruto! Sai didn't even deny it either. He would openly flirt with Naruto right in front of Sasuke. The Fifth Hokage didn't care and sent him on the mission anyways.

It had taken Sasuke, Sai, and Kiba two days to complete the mission. They were currently setting up camp. They should arrive home late noon tomorrow. Kiba was poking at the fire while Sai drew whatever in his book and Sasuke just watched the flames. "Hey Uchiha," the dog lover said after a long hour of silence. The sharingan user looked at Kiba. "How much longer until we start seeing some Uchiha-Uzumaki brats running around?"

"In about four months."

"Wow! Shouldn't you be at home with Naruto then?"

"That's what I keep telling him but he wont let me."

"Hehe that's funny." there wasn't much conversation after that so everyone went to sleep.

"_AHHH" Sasuke could see where the screams were coming from but who ever it was sounded so familiar. The raven started running around in the dark, trying to find out what was going on. "AHHH" in the distance he could see yellow. Since it was the only thing he could make out, the Uchiha ran towards it. He couldn't see who the person was but something told him it was Naruto. That made him run faster. Through the screams, another cry could be heard. It sounded much like a baby's cry. Finally he could see it. A baby with black hair as him, crying. It looked like someone had combined his features with Naruto's. Realization hit Sasuke. That was his baby. Naruto's baby. __**Their**__ baby. Sasuke reached out to hold his pride and joy. But when he almost touched the child, someone started calling his name and everything began to shake._

Black ebony eyes fluttered open to see a grinning dog-boy. Obviously, Kiba had been trying to wake the boy up so they can get home as soon as possible. As Sasuke was packing up his things, he was getting the bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. There was just something about his dream that kept giving him a bad feeling. It was strange because shouldn't he be happy that he dreamt of his child being born even if he couldn't see a damn thing?

"You know I read that when a person dreams of something being born, it's a bad omen for someone in their family to die," the other ANBU said. Sasuke found something like that to be funny because he doesn't have anyone actually related to him besides through marriage. "Aren't you forgetting about your baby?" that just made the Uchiha move even quicker. He knew he should have stayed with Naruto instead of going on some damn mission!

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. He had had a weird dream. His was screaming and then all of a sudden he heard a baby crying. The baby looked a lot like Sasuke but with much tanner skin. With a yawn, the blonde got up to go use the restroom. He was glad that he was done with morning sickness. Waking up early in the morning just to throw up had gotten on his nerves. After the blonde urinated in his toilet, he went back to his bed to lie down. He didn't even reach his bed when Kyuubi spoke, _**"Kit, I think you should go see either that pink haired nympho or that boobalicious chick."**_

'_Why?'_

"_**Because something's wrong with the baby."**_

'_What'd mean? what's wrong with my baby?'_ Naruto started freaking out mentally and physically. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down at the flood to see droplets of blood. He let out a huge scream that woke up everyone in the neighborhood. Thankfully Sakura agreed to stay in the Uchiha house while Sasuke was on a mission.

She gasped at the sight of blood dripping from the pregnant boy. Quickly, she helped the boy out the house and to the hospital.

* * *

What was suppose to take them twelve hours to arrive home, only took the Uchiha four. He didn't even bother letting the guards know he had arrive. Sasuke was too worried about Naruto to care for anything else. _Please be okay…_

Fear increased inside of him as he saw that the door to the home he and his husband lived in was open. When he reached the doorway, he called for Naruto but got nothing in reply.

"Sasuke."

Said boy turned around and saw his ex-sensei. The white haired shinobi didn't have that cheer look on his face like he always did. "Naruto's in the hospital," Kakashi said sadly. The Uchiha was unmoving. "There's problems with the baby. He might loose it."

Sasuke's eyes widen. He couldn't breath. He might loose his first child and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "W-what hospital is-is he in?" he managed to say.

"Sasuke-"

"WHAT HOSPITAL?"

"Bata, the one nearest to the Hokage tower," Kakashi answered. Once that was said, Sasuke took off in the direction of the hospital. Sasuke didn't know it, but Kakashi had seen the tears that leaked from his eyes.

Everyone gasped when Sasuke burst through the door to the waiting room. All the rookie nine were there, except Sakura who was in the room with Naruto. Lee and Tenten were there too along with Gai and the other two senseis. Every single one of them had a sad expression on their face. Sasuke could feel his entire world crumbling before him. Hinata and Ino tried to comfort the poor boy.

After a few hours later, Sakura and Tsunade came out along with a few other nurses, each looking sad. Sakura walks over to Sasuke. In a sympathetic voice she said, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. We did everything we can to help. Naruto's going to be fine…physically. But the baby…the baby's too sick and will most likely die very soon." Sakura bit her lip trying to hold back her own tears. "Y-you should go see him." As Sasuke walked past her to Naruto's room, the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Inside, Naruto was standing by a glass box watching the sleeping figure in it. His eyes were red from crying but tears were still coming down. He couldn't seem to look at Sasuke as the raven haired stood next to him. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. It's all my fault." more tears fell from the boy's face.

Sasuke, after a moments hesitation, placed a hand on Naruto's should and turn the boy to look at him. Naruto cried even more on to Sasuke shoulder. The taller male wrapped his arms around the shorter one. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say at a time like this. Everything's going to be okay? The hell with that. Everything isn't going to be okay and he knows it! We can make another one? No that would just make him sound like a selfish bastard who only cares about having a child and not his husband. "Naruto, you should rest," was the only thing that came to mind.

Naruto tried to protest but Sasuke wouldn't have it. Once Sasuke got Naruto to the bed and the blonde fell asleep, Sasuke walked back to the glass box to look at his child. Looks like he had been right about the baby. It was a boy with black hair and pale skin. Its chest was moving up and down as if trying to get some air. And for the first time in a long time, Sasuke cried. He cried while his baby cried with him.

* * *

**I told you it's going to be sad. Don't hate me for killing the Uchiha baby! I didn't want to but it had to be done because I've never read a fic where he SasuNaru baby dies. But if you keep reading you might not think it's so bad.**

**And yeah I know I said I'm not updating until I get this many reviews but I never stick with anything.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I say anything, the story will get happier…I think, still debating. _No it's not. Sasuke's going to leave Naruto who in turn kills himself._ Eep! I didn't say that! My darker half did! She's the reason I wrote this! AND THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! At least I hope not…**

**_Navi (anon.) the laws of genetic are retarded. Both our parents have dark brown hair, almost black for my dad, but all four of their kids have blonde hair. Genetics is complicated and can go any which way it pleases. If you've ever seen that one episode of Full Metal Alchemist where what's-his-name gets a blind date with muscle-head's sister. He goes over all the possible ways of what she would look like only to find that she looks pretty and not a weird combination of her mother and father. Alright I'm done._ Please read.****Chapter 3**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the once happy couple lost their joy. No one would even say anything relating to the word 'baby' when Naruto or Sasuke were around. The word was taboo so to speak. Even pregnant woman had to stay out of Sasuke's sight or his sad expression will turn to one of rage. Sakura and Ino held off all conversations about Ino's baby, which was due in one month. Naruto didn't even try to put on a happy face when he walked around town without Sasuke by his side. People hardly see the two together or heard words shared between the two. It didn't change at home either. Sasuke would be on a mission all day, every day, and not tell Naruto how long he'll be gone. Naruto doesn't even ask either. Lately all he does is walk aimlessly around town or lie around the house not even bothering to clean or anything. Everything's been going down hill for the two. Neither bothering to help the other like they used to.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino have been over to the Uchiha house every day to make sure Naruto is okay. Well okay as in he hasn't killed himself. This time Sai comes along. Apparently, him and Hinata have been dating. Sakura and Ino wanted to strangle the girl for not telling them. (1) Hinata explained that she was but hadn't found the right time to say that she was dating the boy.

When they reached the house, Naruto was in his bed, alone like always. It seems that Sasuke cant handle sleeping next to the person that lost his first child so he sleeps on the couch. The raven haired Uchiha was getting ready to leave for another mission.

"Don't you want to say good-bye to Naruto?" Hinata tried.

"Yeah Sasuke, I'm sure he'll wonder where you're going," Ino said. Ino was kind of hiding her stomach behind Sakura and Hinata.

Sasuke gave the girls a blank look. He could still see Ino's swollen tummy. So after glaring at it for a second, Sasuke took off without even a mumbled goodbye.

The girls sighed and another failed attempt to get the two to love each other once more. That's around the time Naruto steps out his room. "He left didn't he?" everyone nods their head. Naruto lowers his eyes to the floor. "So what brings you guys here?"

"We just came to see how you were doing," Sakura said walking over to give the boy a hug. It was only a one-sided hug. The pinkette looks sadly at her ex-teammate. "Naruto things will get better, you just got to put a little in."

"I did, I put my whole heart in to it only to have it be torn to pieces and die," tears begin to fall and Sakura's should looks like a good spot to cry on. The pinkette rubbed his back. The other two girls go over there to comfort the boy too. Sai stands there not knowing what to do.

After about half an hour of crying, Naruto makes everyone something to drink. They were all seated at the table, Ino and Sakura on opposite sides, Hinata and Sai sharing one, and Naruto opposite of them. "So when'd you two get together?" Naruto question the couple in front of him.

Hinata blushed a little. "Almost a year," she said softly.

Her three friends exploded. "You've been dating that perv for a year and you didn't tell you best friends?" they were half mad at the Hyuuga for not telling them and half surprised they hadn't realized it. They thought that if Sai ever went out with someone, guy or girl, he would do perverted things like grab his/her butt in public. And what does Hinata even see in him? "He's actually a real gentlemen when he wants to be. And…um…well…" Hinata had trouble explaining the other reason she likes being with Sai.

"The sex is great," Sai finished for her with a smile on his face. Hinata's face turn a dark shade of red. It was a little embarrassing to have her friends find out that the sweet innocent Hyuuga girl is not a virgin.

Sakura and Ino were at a lose for words. Naruto just stared at them with his mouth hanging down. "Gee Naruto, you look like you're waiting for someone to stick something big in there," Sai said. The girls gasped, along with Naruto but then they placed their hands over there mouth. Stupid perverted bastard.

"Oh yeah, there's something I forgot to tell everyone," Hinata began. "Neji and Gaara will be visiting Konoha for six months, along with Temari." This was an interesting piece of information. Neji hasn't returned home since he moved to Suna with Gaara and he only sent one or two letter a month. So why would he come back to Konoha with Gaara for so long? And isn't it bad for the Kazekage to be out of his country for that long? "Kankuro will be staying behind as substitute Kazekage. But I'm not so sure why they would stay so long. Neji never said."

Everyone tried to think of a good reason why they would visit for that long. "Maybe Temari convinced Gaara to let her visit so she can see Shikamaru and Neji wanted to see how everyone's doing and Gaara doesn't want to be left alone with Kankuro," Ino guessed.

"No way, Gaara would never give in to anyone and Neji hasn't been home for like three years, why would he come now for no reason?" Sakura interjected.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Okay, billboard brow, why do you think they're coming?" the blonde hadn't call her best friend that in a long time.

"Well…uh…I don't know! We'll just have to wait and see," Sakura said.

"See you don't even have a…" Ino stopped talking and looked down at her stomach. She was taking deep breathes now. Everyone looked at her with concern. "Guys, my water just broke." that was everyone's cue to freak out. Sakura and Hinata were trying to help Ino up and keep her calm. Hinata asked (ordered) Sai to find Choji. And Naruto…he sat there giving his cup a sad look. He wondered if this would happen if he was still pregnant and his water broke. Would Sakura and Hinata be by his side to help him? And would Sai go find Sasuke? Guess he'll never know that answer.

Ino was in labor for 14 hours. That was 34 hours of hell! Choji almost lost circulation in his hand from Ino squeezing on to it. The blonde girl kept yelling at everyone that came into the room. She even yelled at her doctor. Sakura and Hinata tried to calm her but nothing was working. Ino's dad was in there too. His hand was close to being crushed by Ino. Once the baby came out, everything calmed down. It was a boy as expected. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. Chihiro weighed about 7 pounds and was 17 inches long. He was an adorable little thing. So adorable, Naruto wished he had his.

When Naruto got home, he went straight for his bed. He was really happy for Ino and Choji. They were good people and they deserved to have Chihiro. But so did he. So did Sasuke. They deserved to have a child too, didn't they? Sure Sasuke betrayed the village but he made up for that by killing Orochimaru and separating Akatsuki. And Naruto's never done anything so bad as to deserve to lose his child. So why? Why was fate so cruel to him?

There was a click sound from the door. Naruto looked to see a figure walk in and over to the dresser. The blonde called out the person's name. "Sasuke?"

The raven haired looked at the boy sitting up in bed. There was no expression on Sasuke's face. Naruto, however, was on the verge of tears. "Please, Sasuke, please sleep here tonight…with me." Naruto missed the warmth they shared in the bed. It was like a long distant memory.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He turned back to the dresser, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. The door closed behind him and running water was heard. Naruto cried silently to himself.

Meanwhile inside the bathroom, Sasuke sat on the toilet with his head down. He still had his clothes on and he wasn't using the toilet. No, he was just sitting there. He would be in the shower washing off the sweat from his mission if Naruto hadn't asked him to sleep in the same bed as him. Don't get him wrong, Sasuke still loves Naruto but he's afraid, in a way. He's afraid that if he lays close to him, Naruto would get pregnant once more and they would lose the child once again. He would surely break if he lost another child. And he could bet so would Naruto. So to protect both their hearts, Sasuke will stay away from Naruto no matter how much it pains him to see the hurt in his lover's eyes.

After awhile, Sasuke gets up from the toilet and takes a shower. The only thought running through his mind is how could the water is starting to get. Maybe it was a bad idea to let all the hot water run. Once he was done cleaning himself, Sasuke stepped out the shower and dried off. He put his night clothes on and his dirty clothes in the basket. Quietly, he walked out of the bathroom. He couldn't help but look at Naruto's sleeping form. The urge to give the boy a kiss was too strong. It was a soft kiss on the forehead, Naruto barely felt it. With a soft apology, Sasuke went into the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**(1) For those who are lost and are thinking wait aren't Kiba and Hinata together, that's wrong! Hinata and Kiba went on one date, end of story. And as those who are thinking wasn't Sai gay, no he's not, Hinata turned him straight/bi and yes those can happen, my friend turned my gay friend bi.**

_**It's short **_**I know but I'm sorry I cant help that. ****_Of course you cant, just like you cant help the fact that Sasuke will leave Naruto and Naruto will kill himself._ Shut up that's not going to happen! _It will if you don't get some reviews, you review-whore._ My darker-half's being mean -tears- please review so I won't have to kill Naruto. I don't want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know what I just realized when I reread the 3rd chapter? I said Ino went through 14 hours of labor in one sentence than in the next I said 34 heehee aren't I great? -sweatdrop- maybe I should just start the chapter already? _Yeah and keep that Domini-chan away from me. Crazy woman._ You're just scared because she punished you for being so mean! _I'm not mean, I'm just being me._ And that's a bad thing! _Just start the damn chapter already._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Are we there yet?" a complaining redhead asked. He was tired and his stomach hurt.

"We're almost there," a blonde woman said. "Only a few more yards and we're there." she turned to the long haired male. "Aren't you excited to see everyone after so long?" the man nods at her.

"And I'm sure you're happy to see that boyfriend of yours?" the man questions with a raised brow. The woman blushes a little.

"Which reminds," the redhead began. "I still have to kill him for being with my sister." The blonde woman laughs but part of her wouldn't be surprised if her little brother killed her boyfriend. But he couldn't, not in his 'condition' anyways.

"Neji! Temari! Gaara!" a voice cries. The trio looks to see Hinata, Shikamaru, Tsunade, and Naruto, all of which looking at the redhead's stomach. It was so big! Almost as if… "Gaara you're pregnant?" the three shinobis asked in union. The Hokage knew the boy was pregnant and that it was the reason why he was coming here.

Again Naruto felt that strange feeling of happiness and sadness, happy that his friend is going to have a baby, sad that he lost his. "So how along the way are you, Gaara?" Naruto asked once the three Suna people were at the gate.

"Three months," Gaara said monotonously. "Do any of you have cookies?" that was Gaara's craving. Cookies. Preferably cinnamon and chocolate chip. Even cookie dough will do.

Tsunade flashed him a bag of Oreos. The redhead snatched the bag away angrily and started eating. He wanted cinnamon but cookies are cookies. Neji chuckled at his husband's behavior. Even Temari giggled at him. Then she remembered something. "Naruto I thought you were pregnant."

The boy bit his lip to stop from crying. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Temari and whispered, "I'll tell you what happened later, okay?" she nodded in understanding. "Anyways, Lady Hokage, where exactly are they going to be staying?"

Tsunade smirked at the lazy jounin. She could tell he wanted Temari to stay at his house. "They're going to stay at the Uchiha household but if Temari as another idea, she can stay somewhere else." inwardly, Temari was thanking the Hokage. No doubt Gaara will be mad at the fact that his sister was going to stay at some boy's house without anyone to keep his hands off her. Gaara can be really over protective of his older sister.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the woman. "I don't think Sasuke would be too happy with that." he looked through the corner of his eyes at Gaara's stomach.

"Well if he doesn't like it, than he can sleep outside for all I care, I just want some fucking cookies!" Gaara yelled. What a scary creature.

"Easy, Gaara, stress isn't good on the baby or you," Neji began to rub the redhead's stomach to calm him down.

"Me without cookies is bad for everybody," Gaara mumbled under his breath.

After a while, Tsunade went back to the Hokage tower to work on some more paper work, not that she does any to begin with. The six remaining people went to get Gaara some cookies to keep him calm. Sai popped out of nowhere and kissed Hinata on the cheek. Neji, being the now overprotective cousin, was close into killing the boy for touching her. Hinata had to explain to him that they were dating and that she wasn't the innocent child she once was but a grown woman. Then Sai made the mistake in calling Gaara a woman. Neji and Naruto had to hold the redhead back while Hinata dragged Sai away from him. During that whole charade, Shikamaru and Temari ran off somewhere together. Gaara wanted to go after them and find his sister but the scent of cookies hit his nose. They were eating at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop when Neji asked Naruto a personal question. "How come I haven't seen Uchiha around? Last time I was here, he wouldn't leave your side."

Naruto swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Sasuke is mad at me." Neji raised a brow at this. "I did something wrong so now he won't talk to me."

The Suna couple frowned. "I'm sure whatever it is, he'll get over it and go back to screwing your brains out," Gaara said after a long line of silence.

Neji chuckled while Naruto blushed madly. "Uh…right…why don't I show you where you'll be staying," Naruto said trying to change subjects.

At the Uchiha household, Naruto was fumbling for the keys to the room. Sasuke had locked this door because it was the room the baby was going to have. They hadn't changed the room for the baby. No they were going to wait until the seventh month before getting things ready for the baby but unfortunately, the seventh month never came. There was a king sized bed in the room, along with a dresser, a desk under the window, and a nightstand next to the bed. Neji put their stiff in the dresser while Naruto and Gaara went to go see if there were cookies somewhere in the kitchen.

They didn't have any, unfortunately, so Gaara settled for some ramen. That's when Sasuke came walking through the door. He was shocked to see Gaara standing in his kitchen. "Hey, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji are going to stay here for a few days," Naruto explained. Gaara could tell there was a hint of sadness in his voice. He wasn't oblivious to the glare Sasuke gave to his stomach. Gaara was ready to kick anyone's ass if they threatened his child, even if he was pregnant. The Uchiha stormed passed a confused Neji and out the house.

Gaara and Neji looked at Naruto hoping the boy would explain what was wrong with Sasuke. "He's mad at me," Naruto paused before finishing. "Because I lost our baby."

Something inside of Neji flared and he stormed after the boy. Sasuke has no reason for being mad at Naruto because of something he can't control! Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused. He would have asked Gaara but the redhead was too busy eating all their food and mixing them together.

* * *

_**This is short.**_** I know but it can't be helped. ****_Yes it can._ Shhh, no it can't! _Whatever. I wouldn't be surprised if you get reviews saying how short this one was. And how much they hate you for the cliffhanger…on second thought I like this._ You just like it because people are going to be mad at me. _Damn straight._ I thought you were bi?_ Shut up. _Oh well, review please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My tummy really, really, hurts -cries- _I'd call you a baby but it does TT.TT_ Aw it's okay Darker-Half I'll cry with you -goes to hug Darker-Half- _Okay this is getting too mushy. Just start the thing already. _Yes ma'am! But wait! _What?_ Shouldn't we warn them about…_No, because then we'll ruin what's going to happen. _Fine but I'm going to at least say we're not that good at writing…_Shut it before you ruin it! _Okay, okay, okay! _Let's just start and let them find out. _Okay!**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto helped the pregnant redhead sit on the couch in the living room. Once Gaara was seated, Naruto sat next to him petting the boy's stomach. It was just so fascinating to see a guy pregnant, even if in one point in time Naruto was that guy. But something was amiss about this swollen tummy. "Gaara, how can you be this big and only be three months?"

Gaara raised a brow at the boy. "I'm not three, I'm six. The only reason why I said three months when you asked was because I was thinking about how much longer I have until the baby's born. Plus I had cookies on the mind and I don't think straight when I crave for some cookies."

The blonde nodded his head in understanding. He acted like that too. Of course he craved for anything spicy. But when Sasuke was around, he made Naruto eat fish. (1)

* * *

The Uchiha skidded across the ground. He was fighting that damn Hyuuga boy. Sasuke doesn't know what Neji's problem was. Neji had popped up out of nowhere and punched! And with Sasuke in a bad mood, he punched the boy back, causing a fight to break out. Sasuke was caught off guard when Neji grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. (2) "Who the hell do you think you are," Neji yelled in pure anger. "You have absolutely no right to treat Naruto like that!"

Sasuke looked off in a different direction. "Shut up, Hyuuga. You wouldn't understand."

Neji slammed him against the wall once more. "You know the only reason why I helped Sakura and Ino get you two together all those years ago was because I knew you wouldn't hurt him like you've done before. But I guess I was wrong."

Sasuke didn't say anything. That just made Neji slam him against the wall again. "You don't even deserve to be with him," Neji continued, "it doesn't matter if he lost your child. You can always make another."

The last thing lit a spark in the Uchiha. "Fuck you, Hyuuga! You don't know what it's like to watch something you created die!"

"Really now…"

* * *

Back at the Uchiha household, Gaara was getting more and more annoyed by Naruto's continuation of rubbing his stomach. It wasn't that interesting or exciting. Plus it's best not to be so hopeful in seeing the baby once it's out. "Naruto, you really should get so hopeful." said blonde looked up at the redhead in confusion. Shouldn't Gaara be excited too? It is his child after all. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that me and Neji are going to have a kid but it's best not to get hopeful in the baby being born."

"But why not? It's your baby. You should be happier than ever!" then Naruto frowned. "I wish I could have mine."

"It's not like it was your fault," Gaara said trying to comfort the blonde.

"But it is my fault!" Naruto pleaded. "If I had been more careful and not walk around so much or eat all those food or…" a hand was placed over the boy's mouth.

"Naruto, there are some things you have to understand about us jinchuurikis, (3) yes we are…blessed, so to speak, to be able to carry a child no matter the age but because you and I are males, our natural bodies aren't used to such a thing so going to full terms with a baby is going to be more challenging than if our bodies were female," Gaara explained. He could see the confused expression on Naruto's face. "In other words, there is more of a chance for us to loose our child than to give birth to it."

Naruto looked sadly at Gaara's pregnant stomach. "So there's a chance this little one inside you is going to die?"

"Yes that's right."

"Then why not just give up?"

"That's like saying, why not give up on Sasuke when he left for Orochimaru." Gaara received a shocked look from the blonde.

* * *

"That's right you don't know!" Sasuke yelled. "You've never watched your child die! You've never got something only to have it be ripped from you without even having the chance to watch it grow!"

"Of course I do!" Neji yelled back. "I know how it feels three times as much as you do!" this caused Sasuke to fall silent. "Me and Gaara lost three of our babies, none of which I blamed Gaara for or myself. It just happens that's all but we have the choice to either accept it and try again or cry like a bitch and point fingers at the one we love most."

Sasuke held his head down. He didn't blame Naruto for what happened. The person who he pointed the finger to was him. Sasuke blamed himself for it. It was his price for betraying his village and trying to kill his best friend now lover. Not to mention a few things he did while he was with Orochimaru and searching to find Itachi. This was his punishment…and Naruto being hurt was an added torture. "What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke said almost pathetically.

Neji released the boy and sighed. "You should apologize to Naruto, not because you blame yourself for the lose of your child but for being neglectful to him after." Neji turned and walked the opposite way of the Uchiha household. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to buy some cookies for Gaara before he goes on a rampage."

Sasuke too took off in a direction but not the one to his house.

* * *

**Oh lovely Time Skip, how I adore thee. _You're retarded._ Heehee.**

It was dark out and Sasuke had yet to return. Neji was starting to get pissed. If Sasuke didn't show up soon, he was going to hunt the Uchiha down and tear him to bits. Laying next to Neji was a sleeping Gaara. The good thing about Gaara being pregnant is that he can sleep without having to worry about Shukaku taking over because the raccoon-dog demon (4) has to focus on protecting and stuff for the little one inside Gaara.

Neji smiled down at the tummy as he rubbed. Even though he knew he shouldn't get to hopeful, he couldn't help it. Before they found out that Gaara could get pregnant, Neji thought he would never have kids, even if he doesn't like kids he still wanted one. At the sight of their first child's death, Neji will admit that he did cry and so did Gaara. On the second try, Gaara would avoid Neji but the pale eyed boy told Gaara that he did not blame the redhead for anything. They were so close into giving up on the third try and they would have, if Neji could ever keep his hands off Gaara. They thought it best to go to the best medic for this one instead of the ones they have in Suna, which is the reason they came to Konoha.

A noise from outside the room brought Neji out of his thoughts. Since the door was open, Neji saw a dark figure walking around the house. Activating his Byakugan, the long haired boy saw that the figure was Sasuke. He went to yell at the Uchiha but a pale had stopped him. Looking down at Gaara, the redhead signaled him not to leave.

* * *

Inside Naruto's bedroom, he can feel a presence walking in and knows who it is too but choose to ignore it to save him the heartache of watching Sasuke walk away. His heart skipped when he felt the bed shifting. Was Sasuke getting in the bed? Or was his mind playing a cruel trick on him. If so than his mind is good at tricking him to believe that Sasuke wrapped his arm around him and was resting his head on the boy's shoulder. (5)

"I'm sorry, Naruto," a voice said softly. "I never meant to hurt you."

The blonde turned over to see that it was indeed Sasuke who was next to him apologizing. And maybe it was just him but from what he can see thanks to the moon is tears falling from Sasuke's eyes. But that can't be because Sasuke never cries. Naruto places his hand on the boy's cheek to see if he really was crying. Sure enough, Sasuke Uchiha was crying.

Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto. God, how he forgot the feeling of Naruto's warm hands. Then he puts the hand on the other side of Naruto and rest his head on the blonde's chest. "I really wanted that baby," Sasuke said silently.

"Me too, Sasuke," Naruto said just as soft. "Sasuke?" there was silence. "Do you still love me?"

Sasuke lifted his head once more to look at the blonde. Without any words, Sasuke kissed those lips he's long for. Naruto didn't hesitate to kiss back. That simple kiss turned in to one with passion. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip for entrance. Naruto complied and opened his mouth slightly. Both boys moaned in each others mouth. Every touch felt like it was their first time. Sasuke snuck his way between his husband's legs. Naruto pulled the raven haired closer to his chest. They moved apart for a breath brake. Sasuke then attacked the boy's neck. Naruto let out a moan and wrapped his legs around the boy above him, as if to make sure he can't escape from him, not that Sasuke planned to. As Sasuke began to kiss downwards, he noticed that the evil clothing was blocking him from that warm skin he hasn't felt in so long. (6) Sasuke pulled the shirt off of him and somehow pulled his own shirt off with it. Then he went back to kissing down Naruto's chest, making the boy moan. Naruto took it upon himself to unbutton Sasuke's pants. He was about to unzip them but Sasuke gabbed his wrist and pinned him down next to the blonde. Naruto groaned. Stupid Sasuke and his evil ways.

Meanwhile, another couple in the house have to listen to all the moans and groans from the other room. The pair is glad that their dearest friend is happy again…but couldn't they wait until the couple was _deaf_ before they decided to do that long needed sex?! And if it weren't for the fact that Gaara was pregnant, Neji would have fuck his lover's brains out like Sasuke is doing to his lover.

**Tada! I told you it would be happy. _-drools- _You okay? _Why did you stop with the sex scene?_ Because I'm not good with those! I can see it in my head…_ And it's a blessing…_But I can't seem to get the right words for it. _So are we done with this fic now? _Absolutely not! There is much more to come! _Like?_ You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**(1) My mom said that if you eat fish when you're pregnant, the baby will be smart.**

**(2) Sorry it wasn't much of a fight but in truth, I'm not good at writing fight scenes -sweatdrop-**

**(3) How on earth do you spell that?**

**(4) Shu-kun is a raccoon-dog, right? _He is now._**

**(5) Just to let you know, Naruto was laying on his side.**

**(6) Yes the shirt is evil.**


End file.
